percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexia Corrigan
Alexia "Lexi" Corrigan (Αλεξία Κορριγαν in Greek) is one of the two main protaganists in the fanfiction, "Rebellion". She is the demigod daughter of Athena and Brad Corrigan. She is best friends and partners with Madison Powali. History Early Years Lexi's father told her that, like all Athena children, she was left on his doorstep. He just forgot to mention Olympus and the golden cradle, or the fact that she was a demigod. Up until Lexi's father got married to Julie, the two grew up like a normal single parent family. But when the two got married, Julie and Brandon didn't get along with Lexi. Since her father was a rich professor, he had enough money to send her to an all girls Catholic boarding school starting in second grade. That's where she met Maddi, so the two became friends. Rebellion Alexia is first seen waking up to her best friend and roommate and rolling right off the top bunk. She is shown to have some difficulty brushing her hair yet refuses to cut it at all costs. At the dance, she forces Maddi to wear something nice and insults her dull casual clothing. She is shown to cling to her boyfriend, Matt, like "a bee on honey". Although she seemed a little bratty during the first dance events when Maddi was getting her away from Matt, she became more considerate when running away from the Catoblepas. Despite her Dyslexia, several classes had been taken at reqest of her father so she could read, so she's read books on the mighty creatures and helps Maddi strategize as to how to kill them. She is in the car with Maddi and tries to keep her awake, lest she slip into a concussion-induced coma, and is shown to be a pretty well-rounded girl, if not a little weak. When Maddi is unconsious, Lexi has a long conversation with her half-sister Annabeth before reaching Camp Half Blood. Once there, Annabeth brings her to the Athena Cabin, where Lexi finally feels at home. Lexi is roaming freely around the camp when Maddi awakens from her sleep, but the two find eachother at the campfire that night. Their reunion is interrupted when the campfire erupts into a mountain of flame. The campers all scatter, and Lexi convinces Maddi to follow Chiron and Annabeth with her to The Big House. When they are caught, Chiron gives them some serious information: The Gods no longer want Demigods, and are threatening a war. Shortly after receiveing this startling news, Rachel delivers a prophecy about her and Maddi. This leads Chrion to assign them to a quest, where they are to recruit demigods and minor gods alike to join the rebellion. She is paired with Izaya, a son of Hephaestus. After meeting Izaya, he carries her around camp and to his cabin while gathering supplies since she was being stubborn with him. He plops her down on a motorcycle, and they ride out of camp. They then arrive in Philadelphia, PA, where her and Izaya chill out before going to recruit their first demigod. Alexia gets mad at Izaya first, tries to drive the motorcycle, and gets nasty scrapes on her back and an injury to her head when she falls off. Izaya helps her up after giving her ambrosia, and they head to the demigod's place. However, Izaya changes direction and goes to the Art Academy instead. Lexi is confused at first, but then she sees the reason Izaya acts weird: Morpheus is there, and it isn't to give them sweet dreams. After being captured by Morpheus, tied up by the intranced Izaya, and being smacked across the face, Alexia begins to escape. Morpheus catches her, but she challenges him. Izaya snaps out of his trance, and the two fight the god. Izaya gets knocked unconsious, but Lexi outsmarts Morpheus, drags Izaya out, and they head to recruit the demigod. Lexi brings them to the demigod's mansion: her name is Jessie Roberts and she is a television star. Her mind is clouded and she falls asleep, Izaya going into the mansion alone. She awakens in a strange poisonous garden and quickly escapes into the mansion with a bobbin pin. Walking through the mansion, she meets three beautiful strangers: Jesy, Liam, and Josh. They lead her into a stone hallway, and things happen very fast after that. Her head is cloudy as they stab her, but she feels so happy, seduced. She comes to the logical conclusion which is right: the three men are Empusai, evil servants of Hecate that seduce women and eat their flesh. She passes out from the pain, still yearning for the seductive touch of the Empusai. As she begins to awaken, a strong feminine voice continues to talk to her in her mind, telling Lexi strange things. Lexi swears she recognizes it, but she is too absorbed in the Empusai's temptations to realize anything. She slowly begins to awake, and hears Izaya and Jessie Roberts begin to talk. Realizing that she must be in grave danger, Lexi opens her eyes much to the surprise of her two companions. From the moment she meets the new demigod Jessie Roberts, something about her makes Lexi annoyed. They both exchange rather mean and sarcastic comments to each other, and Lexi wonders why Jessie has such a problem with her. While Jessie heals her, Lexi begins to see that Jessie is in fact intimidated by her. With that thought in mind, she accepts the borrowed clothes from Jessie, as well as her brother's old jacket, and the three head downstairs. The moment they step into the kitchen though, they meet the shredded corpse of Michael Roberts, Jessie's father. After the horrific sight at Jessie's mansion, the three drive out of the city, not caring where they are to go. Lexi can't seem to stop thinking once they pull into a Comfort Inn and promptly check in. She thinks about everything: her situation, the prophecy, Maddi, her other companions. It lulls her to sleep before she is woken up by voices in the hotel room. The next moment she is being held by the neck against the wall, an angry goddess only a few inches from her face. Persephone threatens Lexi and spouts information about Jessie to her: Jessie is a daughter of Demeter and Persephone has been controlling her. She also mentions that she has seen Lexi's family, and threatens to kill them all. With that threat, Persephone leaves the hotel room, disappearing in thin air and dropping a choking Lexi. Once the goddess leaves, they are faced with their next challenge: five metal, fire breathing dogs. Izaya pulls the two girls out the window and they are saved by no other than Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Annabeth is glad to see her half sister is okay, and proceeds to help them all fight the metal beasts. Category:Females Category:Greek Demigod Category:Demigods Category:Children of Athena Category:Original Character Category:Camp Half Blood: Rebellion Category:Self-Insertion Category:Brindled Tea Category:Character